Haru
by chihyum
Summary: Semuanya terjadi di tempat yang sama. Di musim yang sama, dan dengan orang yang sama. Bahkan kisahku berhenti sebelum musim semi itu berakhir. / Dedicated for Yukay Geovidi/ [OS]/ no edit!/ DLDR!


_Semuanya terjadi di tempat yang sama. Di musim yang sama, dan dengan orang yang sama. Bahkan kisahku berhenti sebelum musim semi itu berakhir./ Dedicated for Yukay Geovidi/ [OS]/ DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Supernatural/ Angst_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _SasuHina_

 _ **Typo(s), crack pair, AU, alur kecepetan, OOC , no edit!*harap dimengerti*, de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap di maklumi, namun sesungguhnya fict ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Please klik 'back' if you don't like it.**_

 _ **Haru**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Raja kini sedang tidak ingin menunjuk 'kan kekuasaannya untuk bersinar. Di tengah padatnya orang yang berlalu lalang, awan mendung berarak seolah mendeklar bahwa langit sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Hinata-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut blondie berjalan mendekat kearah seseorang yang ia panggil tadi.

"Eh? Ino-san, belum pulang?" Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang kini sedang menjajak ilmu di Sekolah menengah atas tingkat kedua.

"Ini baru mau pulang hehe, Hinata-chan sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Aku juga baru mau pulang."

"Aaa, kalo gitu pulang bareng yuk!" Ajaknya bersemangat yang dijawab dengan angguk 'kan kepala oleh Hinata. Tak heran jika melihat sikap keduanya, karena mereka memang cukup dekat. Yamanaka Ino adalah anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi yang merupakan pengusaha bunga, sedangkan keluarga Hyuuga sendiri pekerjaan utamanya adalah pertanian.

Meski tidak sekaya keluarga Ino, keluarganya cukup di pandang oleh orang-orang.

"Hari ini mendung," Mereka berjalan beriringan, "Ya, padahal sudah memasuki musim semi." Jawab gadis bermahkota indigo itu.

"Udaranya juga masih terasa sedikit dingin, mungkin masa peralihan kali ya." Ujar Ino dengan sedikit terkikik, mendengar itu Hinata ikut tertawa kecil.

Lama mereka berjalan kaki dan selama perjalanan pulang hanya diisi keheningan diantara keduanya, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di pertigaan jalan.

"Aku lewat sini, jaa Hinata-chan." Ino melambaikan tangannya, "Mata ashita ne." Balas Hinata ikut melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari Ino.

Hinata terus berjalan, bibir mungilnya terus menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, jalanan aspal itu terputus dan disambung dengan jalanan berpasir penuh kerikil.

Hinata sudah masuk kedalam pemungkimannya, tempat tinggalnya memang berada di pinggiran kota. Yang di mana semuanya masih tampak asri dengan lahan-lahan pertanian di sisi jalannya.

Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah tak beraturan, angin di sekitarnya mulai menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura.

Hinata menyukainya. Menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Di mana hanya ada ketenangan di sekelilingnya.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pohon sakura besar yang tampak sudah tua.

"Halo, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini sepertinya mau turun hujan, padahal sudah musim semi," Hinata mengelus batang pohon itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku har–"

"Kau berbicara dengan sebuah pohon, huh?" Tiba-tiba suara rendah mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung berbalik, seketika matanya membola saat melihat ada sesosok pemuda berambut raven berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Hinata gagap, matanya menyalang waspada pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa aku? Lalu siapa kau?" Balas pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ka-kau," Hinata ingin berlari tapi kakinya terasa begitu berat seperti ada beban yang menggelayuti kakinya.

"Hahaha, baiklah maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu," Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tadi mengeras kini terlihat sedikit santai, "Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke." Tambah pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku tahu itu." Hinata kelihatan terkejut, "Heh?"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Aku hanya bercanda saat menanyakan siapa dirimu." Jelas pemuda itu mencoba membuat Hinata mengerti.

Hinata hanya terdiam, wajahnya mulai merona.

Mata elang itu menangkap dengan jelas perubahan warna pada wajah manis di depannya.

"Lihat, kau memerah," Perkataan Sasuke malah membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam, "Terlihat lucu, tapi aku suka." Jantung Hinata rasanya mendadak bekerja ekstra saat mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke. Maka dengan itu Hinata menunduk 'kan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"A-ano –"

"Dan aku juga suka suaramu saat tergagap," Inginnya Hinata saat ini adalah mencari lubang yang sanggup menelannya karena saking malunya.

Hinata megap-megap sendiri, mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak kunjung di katakan.

Pemuda dihadapannya tampak tertawa kecil, sontak saja hal itu membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung orang di depannya ini.

"Maaf," Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya, "Aku terbawa suasana."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Setidaknya lambat laun Hinata mulai merasa nyaman di dekat pemuda ini.

"Kau mau pulang?" Mendengar itu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku antar." Hinata melihat pemuda itu berjalan duluan didepannya.

"A-ano, apa kau tahu rumahku juga?" Suara Hinata terdengar seperti bisikkan namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu rumahmu bahkan segala hal yang menyangkut dirimu." Sasuke menolehkan sedikit wajahnya kearah Hinata dan kembali tersenyum kecil.

Jantung Hinata kembali bertalu-talu, tangannya terkepal dan menekan dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

Pertanyaan siapa pemuda ini, terus megelilingi pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti melangkah membuat Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya harus menabrak punggung tegap itu.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sasuke dan berbalik menghadap kearah Hinata.

"Jangan melamun saat sedang jalan," Tangan pucat itu terangkat mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatapnya.

' _Siapa dia?'_ Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Ino berlari mendekatinya. Hinata berhenti melangkah dan menatap Ino yang menghampirinya.

"Ohayou." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis dan mereka kembali berjalan ke Sekolah.

"Hinata-chan apa menurutmu, Shikamaru menyukaiku juga atau tidak?" Tanya gadis bermanik aqua itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi kenapa tidak Ino-san coba untuk mengutarakan perasaan Ino-san ke Shikamaru-san?"

"Ya, aku sih pengennya begitu. Tapi aku takut, jika ia menjawab tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku." Suaranya melirih, Hinata sendiri langsung melirik kearah Ino yang sedang menunduk.

"Kalau belum di coba, mana bisa tahu 'kan?" Hinata menggenggam tangan Ino seolah memberi semangat.

Ino terpaku, matanya berdalih kearah tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh Hinata. Kehangatan dari jari jemari mungil yang tersalur ke tangannya, membuat Ino merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Bisik Ino lembut.

Hinata hanya menoleh dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Ino.

"Aku harap kita bisa selalu seperti ini dan menjadi semakin dekat." Ucap Ino tulus dan waktu perjalanan ke Sekolah meraka habiskan dengan obrolan panjang yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan, dan Hinata terlihat bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan sorenya. Setelah hampir seharian berkutat dengan membersihkan rumah, akhirnya Hinata memiliki kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan menikmati awal musim semi.

"Yosh…" Dirinya telah berdiri di ambang pintu, "Okaa-san aku keluar sebentar." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan dari Ibunya untuk tidak berlama-lama di luar.

"Ya, aku akan cepat kembali."

Tangannya membuka pintu. Angin musim semi langsung menyapu pipinya dengan lembut.

Hinata mulai berjalan keluar, rok panjang semata kaki yang berwarna pink pudar itupun ikut mulai melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Bibirnya kembali bersenandung.

Diantara semua musim, Hinata paling menyukai musim semi. Musim semi selalu identik dengan kehidupan baru, dimana semuanya mulai tumbuh dan berkembang. Dan Hinata selalu merasa ia terlahir kembali jika musim semi tiba.

Kakinya melangkah kearah pohon sakura besar yang sering ia datangi. Meski sudah tua pohon itu tetap berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Halo," Hinata berdiri di hadapan pohon sakura tersebut. Tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mengelus batang pohon sakura itu.

"Hai." Dirinya hampir melompat kaget karena ada suara rendah yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Tubuhnya segera berbalik dan kembali menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu lagi." Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena efek tegang yang tiba-tiba tadi dengan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Maaf, tak akan kuulangi lagi." Wajah tampan itu menyiratkan penyesalan.

Hinata merasa tak enak hati, "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena terlalu berlebihan." Bibir ranum itu mengembangkan senyuman seolah meminta maaf.

Sasuke sendiri nampak tersentak saat melihat senyuman itu dan mulai ikut tersenyum kecil.

Lama mereka saling pandang. Angin kencang mulai berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, menjadi background kedua insan yang sedang menyelami keindahan mata satu sama lain.

Sasuke kembali tersadar yang di ikuti oleh Hinata juga. Wajah keduanya samar-samar merona.

Tiba-tiba suasana mereka menjadi canggung, Hinata yang meremas tangannya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke mencari objek lain untuk ia pandangi.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Sasuke bersuara namun tatapannya masih mengarah ke tempat lain. Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut dan kembali merona.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu, ayo." Sasuke berjalan duluan yang di ekori oleh Hinata.

Mereka mulai berjalan walau tidak beriringan, keduanya merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

Cuaca musim semi saat sore hari jauh lebih teduh dan anginnya juga lebih banyak dari pada siang hari.

Hinata untuk kali pertamanya merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat seseorang. Namun, tak di pungkiri bahwa jantungnya begitu berisik. Ditatapnya punggung lebar di depannya, terlihat begitu pas dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Rambut raven yang menantang garvitasi itu terlihat aneh tapi begitu menawan secara bersamaan.

Hinata sangat penasaran dengan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini dan apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Apakah ia sedang tersenyum? Karena menikmati suasana seperti ini, atau apa?

Sadar bahwa pemikirannya mulai tak sesuai dengan dirinya, Hinata menggeleng dan langsung menatap punggung itu kembali dengan senyum kecil yang terulas di bibirnya.

Ia merasa tak pantas untuk berpikiran begitu terhadap orang yang baru ia kenal. Ya, setidaknya itu bagi Hinata.

Meski dirinya begitu penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda itu, siapa, dan dari mana asalnya, bagaimana kehidupannya dan lain hal sebagainya. Hinata sanggup menahannya, sampai hari dimana mereka sudah cukup dekat mungkin akan ia utarakan pertanyaan diatas.

Jadi untuk sore ini, biarkan saja ia memandangi punggung itu sampai puas.

"Hinata –"

"Jangan berbalik, Sasuke-san. Tetaplah seperti ini." Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke saat melihat pemuda itu ingin menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke kembali menatap lurus kedepan, "Kuharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa berjalan beriringan." Tanpa bisa Hinata lihat, bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dengan mata yang menyipit. Mereka terus berjalan, menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua dan mencoba untuk merekam semua ini di dalam benak keduanya.

Hinata sendiri tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona, ia memang tidak mengenal Sasuke namun ia tahu jauh di lubuk hatinya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Besok dan seterusnya, apa kita akan bertemu lagi seperti hari ini?" Hinata mengatakannya dengan menunduk dalam.

"Ya."

Untuk hari ini, semuanya mengalir. Hati. Kebahagiaan. Dan perasaan. Yang melebur menjadi satu.

Di musim semi ini, awal yang tak terduga dan akhir yang tak terduga menjadi nyanyian indah menyelingi hangatnya romansa kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini musim semi sudah memasuki pertengahannya. Ah, waktu begitu cepat sekali berlalu, pikir Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Ino bersuara, Hinata yang mendengar itu gelagapan tak terkendali. Dirinya tiba-tiba gugup dan malu jika mengingat hal apa yang membuatnya begitu ekspresif akhir-akhir ini.

"E-etto…" Hinta terlihat bingung ingin mengatakan apa sedangkan Ino menunggu dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Eto apa hayo?" Ino menggodanya, Hinata sendiri tambah merona, "Jangan-jangan ada pemuda yang Hinata-chan sukai ya?"

 **Tap**

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya memerah dengan mulut yang terbuka. Matanya yang membola seolah terkejut dengan perkataan Ino barusan.

Ino yang melihat itu tambah yakin akan asumsinya. Hinata tak berusaha menyangkal, atau malah ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Hinata-chan, baka." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak gadis pearl itu.

"Ceritakan padaku, dari awal sampai akhir, oke?" Hinata menegang saat Ino membisikan kata-kata itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu Ino sedikit menjauh dari Hinata dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Percaya padaku." Ucapnya bersemangat.

Hinata sendiri pasrah dan mulai menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya selama musim semi ini.

"Oh, jadi kamu bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu setiap sore hari?" Hinata mengangguk membenarkan, Ino mengelus dagunya tanda ia berpikir.

"Apa kalian pernah berbicara tentang masalah yang menyangkut hal-hal berbau perasaan, misal saja Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai saat-saat bersamamu atau sebaliknya kau mengatakan bahwa kau begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya? Atau sesuatu yang lain?" Hinata menggeleng, Ino yang melihatnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk memulainya, Hinata-chan. Jika ia tidak mengatakan hal itu, cobalah untuk memancingnya dengan kau yang duluan mengatakannya. Kau harus mengetahui perasaannya, apakah ia senang bersamamu? Atau ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dan mungkin akan menganggapmu sebagai beban, karena kalian selalu bertemu setiap sore."

Hinata terpaku, dirinya seolah baru saja terhantam batu besar. Tangannya terkepal, ia melupakan hal itu dan menjadi egois yang selalu memikirkan perasaannya yang senang bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa mengetahui perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Mungkin bisa saja pemuda itu merasa bahwa Hinata mengganggu kehidupannya karena terus mengajaknya bertemu setiap sore hari.

Hinata merasa ia menjadi jahat, selama ini dirinya hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

' _Besok dan seterusnya, apa kita akan bertemu seperti ini lagi?'_ Hinata merasa ucapannya waktu itu terdengar seolah begitu berharap. Hinata yakin, jika ia berada di posisi Sasuke ia akan menjawab persis seperti Sasuke dan merasa hal itu menjadi kewajiban yang harus di penuhi agar tidak membuatnya kecewa.

"Kalau sudah sadar, cobalah untuk menanyakannya." Ino tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Kini Hinata merasa de javu, dimana ia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino untuk memberinya semangat dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino-san." Ino yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia baru berpisah dengan Ino di pertigaan. Ucapan Ino selama perjalanan pulang mereka tadi masih tergiang-giang di benaknya.

' _Setidaknya cobalah untuk memulainya, Hinata-chan. Jika ia tidak mengatakan hal itu, cobalah untuk memancingnya dengan kau yang duluan mengatakannya. Kau harus mengetahui perasaannya, apakah ia senang bersamamu? Atau ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dan mungkin akan menganggapmu sebagai beban, karena kalian selalu bertemu setiap sore.'_

Kakinya semakin di pacu untuk melangkah dengan cepat.

Sampai akhirnya ia sudah memasuki pinggiran kota tempat ia tinggal.

Matanya menangkap siluet tegap yang sedang berdiri di depan pohon sakura. Bibir mungilnya mengulas sebuah senyum, Hinata berlari mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mendongak menatap pohon sakura di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" Hinata terengah-engah, kedua tangannya berpangku di lututnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa berlari-lari?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata, akan tetapi sebelum benar-benar dekat dengan tempat Hinata berdiri. Suara Hinata menghentikannya.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat lebih dari itu," Hinata menegak 'kan punggungnya dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan, "Tetaplah di situ, apapun yang nanti kukatakan tetaplah disana." Sasuke semakin bingung mendengarnya.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sebelumnya maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi beban bagi Sasuke-san, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke-san dengan terus-terusan mengajak bertemu setiap sore hari. Maaf, maaf 'kan aku. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-san memaksakan diri untuk bertemu denganku setiap sore, jadi maafkan aku atas kelancangan ini. " Hinata membungkuk, sepoi angin mempermainkan rambut keduanya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, siap menerima apa saja yang akan Sasuke katakan.

Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ingin membalas perkataannya.

"Sasuke-san –"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban." Hinata tersentak dan langsung berdiri dengan sempurna, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukainya." Jantung Hinata kembali berdegub tak karuan. Wajahnya memanas, tangannya bergetar.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Hinata. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku melakukannya karena dirimu." Manik onyx itu menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

 _ **Cup**_

Sasuke menciumnya, Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis Sasuke.

Kelopak bunga sakura mulai berterbangan di bawa angin yang berderu dengan kuat, pakaian dan rambut keduanya juga ikut menari-nari dengan pelan karena terpaan angin di sekitarnya.

Hanya sekedar sentuhan ringan tanpa ada nafsu di baliknya. Setelah beberapa saat, jarak diantara keduanya mulai tercipta.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata yang kini merona hebat.

Jantung Hinata sedari tadi sudah berdegub kencang.

"Kurasa begini saja cukup."

"Eh?" Kali ini Hinata yang bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hanya sebatas ini, tidak lebih." Jantungnya terasa di tikam pisau tajam, sangat sakit.

Apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, apa itu menyatakan bahwa Hinata tidak memiliki kesempatan.

"Sasuke-san aku –"

"Ssstt…," Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata menggunakan telapak tangannya, "Jangan katakan apapun. Kau hanya perlu tahu perasaanku." Manik bulan itu mulai berair, apa maksud ini. Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti.

Hatinya sakit, apakah itu menandakan sebuah penolakan?

Entahlah, Hinata tidak ingin mencari tahu.

"Hiks," Namun kenyataannya meski ia mencoba tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh kecil itu.

Beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, mereka duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Kuharap kau mengerti." Sasuke menatap langit sore yang mulai memerah.

"Aku pulang." Hinata berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk menatap keatas.

Merasa di abaikan oleh Sasuke, Hinata segera beranjak pergi.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku, tanyakan saja kapanpun kau mau." Hinata berhenti melangkah namun tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Lama Hinata tak menemui Sasuke. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perubahan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia rela memutar jalan agar tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hari-hari Hinata coba lewati, hatinya gelisah ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Ino juga menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh pada Hinata.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ino-san." Ino terlihat ingin lebih tahu, namun sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin menceritakannya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan padaku jika kau sudah siap." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Ino.

.

.

Mendekati akhir musim semi, Hinata dan keluarganya mengadakan Hanami.

"Sepertinya kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran meski tinggal sedikit." Ucap Ibunya senang.

"Tahun lalu kita tidak mengadakan Hanami karena Tou-san sibuk dan lihat tahun ini, kita hampir ketinggalan. Meski bunga sakuranya sudah banyak yang gugur setidaknya kita masih bisa melihat bunga sakura yang tersisa." Kali ini sang adik angkat bicara, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hiashi yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa tertawa.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya nanti saat liburan musim panas kita jalan-jalan." Janji Hiashi kepada keluarganya. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Hanabi yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Sungguh Otou-san? Tou-san tidak bohongkan?" Hiashi mengangguk pasti, Hanabi langsung terlihat sangat senang.

"Kakak, kita mau jalan-jalan kemana nanti? Enaknya dimana ya?" Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Hanabi.

"Kemana saja boleh, asal bersama kalian." Jawab Hinata kalem.

Matanya menerawang, tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Pikirannya kalut.

Sasuke.

Nama itu terus memenuhi pikiran Hinata.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian keluarganya beranjak pergi untuk kembali kerumah.

"Ayo, Hinata." Mereka berjalan berempat dengan di selingi obrolan ringan yang terkadang memicu tawa. Saat hampir sampai di kediamannya Hinata berhenti melangkah.

"Okaa-san, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, jaa." Hinata langsung berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan ketiga anggota keluarganya yang memasang wajah bingung.

Hinata terus berlari, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok Sasuke.

Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Sasuke. Tangannya bergetar, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pohon sakura yang menjadi tempatnya dan Sasuke bertemu.

Hinata hampir menangis, saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya.

"Hinata…" Hinata segera berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" Hinata berlari menubruk tubuh Sasuke dan mendekapnya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan itu.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san." Hinata terus memanggil Sasuke, seolah takut Sasuke akan menghilang.

"Tenanglah." Sasuke membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Perasaannya meluap keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn."

Setelah merasa Hinata sudah tenang, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Di tatapnya wajah bulat yang memerah dengan mata sembab di hadapannya dengan pandangan dalam. Kemudian di tuntunnya tubuh molek itu untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Siapa Sasuke-san sebenarnya?" Hinata angkat suara, matanya menatap pemuda raven di sampingnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya," Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. Alis Hinata bertaut bingung mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa kau percaya padaku?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja."

"Jadi apapun yang akan kukatakan nanti. Kumohon, tetaplah percaya padaku." Meski tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke Hinata tetap mengangguk 'kan kepalanya.

"Aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu," Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut namun juga tak bersuara untuk menyela ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanyalah arwah yang terikat dengan pohon sakura ini," Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka dan mendongak menatap langit sore yang menjingga.

"Karena sebuah kesahalan, jiwaku terkurung selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya di dalam sini,

Namun, suatu hari aku bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang selalu bermain di sekitar pohon ini. Wujudku yang awalnya tak tampak, berangsur mulai terlihat dan dapat di sentuh. Awalnya aku sendiri tak tahu, akan tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Semakin diriku memiliki sebuah perasaan, maka ikatan yang mengikat jiwaku di pohon sakura ini semakin pudar dan hal itulah yang membuat sosokku bisa terlihat dan dapat disentuh karena kekuatan yang mengurungku disini melemah. Aku juga bisa berjalan kemana-mana tanpa batas.

Lalu diam-diam aku terus memperhatikan gadis kecil itu hingga ia tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Waktuku untuk memperhatikannya tidak lama, aku hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk muncul saat waktu berada diantara siang dan malam. Maka dengan itu aku selalu melihatnya saat sore hari karena pada waktu itulah aku bisa muncul." Sasuke tersenyum sedih.

"Dan selama itu juga aku mengerti akan hal lain, semakin ikatan yang menahanku memudar, maka kehadiranku untuk di Dunia ini semakin sedikit. Tak ada lagi penghalang yang menahan jiwaku disini. Namun, mengapa aku masih bisa berada disini? Itu di karenakan perasaanku kepada gadis itu, aku menyiapkan diriku untuk menyapanya, mulai saat itu kami berteman dengan selalu bertemu setiap sore hari. Dan ada hari dimana aku sangat merasa senang ketika mengetahui ia berlari-lari untuk mencariku. Aku menyukainya lebih dari siapapun, aku sudah melihat bagaimana ia tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku,

Tapi jika aku menyambut perasaan itu, maka alasanku untuk di Dunia ini tak ada lagi. Semuanya sudah tersampaikan dan pada saat itu juga aku harus pergi meninggalkan Dunia ini." Hinata terlihat bergetar, matanya mulai berkabut.

"Apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" Hinata diam tak menjawab, kini pandangan Sasuke kembali mengarah kearah Hinata.

"Ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang selalu kuperhatikan itu kini sedang bersamaku." Hinata menangis, bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya, ia tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya, aku tak bisa selamanya berada disini."

Kini Hinata mengerti, mengapa saat itu Sasuke melarangnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Dan Hinata hanya perlu tahu bagaimana rasa Sasuke kepadanya. Karena jika seandainya Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Sasuke, itu berarti perasaan Sasuke terbalas dan tak ada lagi alasan yang menahannya untuk tetap berada disini. Hinata mengerti, sangat mengerti maka itu ia menangis.

Sekali lagi, ia menjadi egois selama ini. Dan berpikir bahwa Sasuke menolaknya dan hanya memikirkan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata, apa kau menyukaiku juga?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan yang sarat akan ketulusan.

Hinata menggeleng, tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak yang ingin keluar.

"Apa kau menyukaiku juga? Jawab aku Hinata," Sasuke membuka tangan Hinata yang menutupi mulutnya.

Hinata menunduk, kepalanya masih menggeleng dengan lemah.

"Hiks –Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Tatap aku Hinata," Nada suara itu terdengar memohon, Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak bisa, hiks…."

"Jangan lupakan aku," Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata menggunakan tangannya, "Jangan pernah." Hinata membelalak, air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Waktu mungkin akan memisahkan kita berdua," Sasuke semakin mendekat dan mulai memejamkan matanya, "Sampai saat itu tiba, teruslah menyukaiku." Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bersentuhan untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, kali ini ada rasa asin yang menyelinginya.

Dapat Hinta lihat dengan jelas bahwa sudut mata di depannya itu berair dan mulai mengalir membasahi pipi. Sasuke menangis.

Mata Hinata ikut terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke yang lembut. Ciuman itu terasa asin dan begitu menyakitkan.

' _Aku mencintaimu,'_

' _Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

.

 **Lima tahun kemudian.**

"Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…." Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung. Kakinya melangkah ringan tanpa beban.

Rambut pendek sebahunya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon sakura tua yang besar.

"Halo, apa kabar?" Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, "Aku memotong rambutku hari ini karena sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim semi," Bibir itu mengulas sebuah senyum

"Aku harus memulainya dengan sesuatu yang baru." Tangan putih itu mengelus batang pohon di depannya.

"Hinata," Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut gelap dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu." Hinata berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, tak akan kuulangi lagi." Tangan pucat itu mengamit tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, namun pada akhirnya kau selalu saja mengulanginya –" Sepoi angin untuk beberapa saat menyela ucapan Hinata, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dan membawanya entah kemana.

" –Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Sai-kun." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata tertawa kecil.

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Sai, pemuda jangkung itu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata merona.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga." Keduanya terus berjalan beriringan sambil saling pandang dan melemparkan senyuman terbaik satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mendongak menatap langit sore yang mulai memerah.

"Indahnya," Hinata bergumam pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Laki-laki di sampingnya menoleh memastikan. Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung menggeleng pelan dan kembali tersenyum.

Hinata menggerakan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang, di mana pohon sakura tua yang besar itu masih terlihat.

Senyuman itu masih tertengger di bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti mata itu menyipit karena relasi dari bibirnya yang semakin tertarik lebar. Genggaman tangannya ikut mengerat dan akhirnya pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan.

 _Nee, Sasuke-san. Setiap kali aku melihat kelopak bunga sakura, aku akan mengingatnya. Bagaimana awal cerita kita berdua.  
Sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan untukku.  
Setiap kali bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin dan aku berada disana, aku akan mengingatnya, hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya kita bersentuhan.  
Kenangan bersamamu memiliki posisi tersendiri di relung ini.  
Tidak peduli seberapa jauh dirimu, aku akan selalu mengingatnya.  
Selalu._

 _ **OWARI**_

Hai hai! Gue balik lagi sambil bawa fict rikuesan si nenek Yuka. Nah, loh gue bikini nih.

Gue rada kurang pede pas lu minta yang aneh-aneh. Apa ini sesuai dengan rikuesan lu? Gue sudah semaksimal mungkin pas buat ini.

Sesuatu yang ending nya nge-troll, dengan genre angst tapi gak sad ending. MC-nya harus Hyuuga Hinata. Apa semua ini sudah termasuk di ff ini? Gue gak tauk, apa ini ending tak terduga atau enggak. Ini sad ending apa bukan, gue sendiri yang bikin juga bingung.

Hahaha, okee. Kalo yang mau rikues silahkan PM gue yaaa, insya'allah gue sanggupin kalo ada waktu hihiw :'''

Sekali lagi buat lo nek, semoga lu suka. Dan untuk para pembaca, maaf jika feelnya gak kerasa dengan tema pasaran *Nangis gelundungan*

Akhir kata, rnr?

Salam, kecup basah.

Dari cucu Yukay, Yume Guran. _  
_


End file.
